The Return
by Kary G
Summary: Sequel to "There comes a time".Lowell Harris comes back to finish what he couldn't do with Olivia. what will happen to the detective? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

By: Kary G.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Law and Order SVU._

**A/N:** Happy New Year 2009! I was going to upload this story in two weeks but I couldn't wait. I don't have the end of this story but here's the first chapter. Also this an **AU**, Elliot is divorced and in the story I said he has 4 kids, thank you 22for letting me know that Elliot has 5 kids and not 4. This chapter is going to be only about Olivia and Elliot. You're going to see the appearance of the mysterious man [you know who that mysterious man is] until the second chapter. Enjoy!

Water drops hit the window followed by the roaring sound of a thunder. Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk doing some paperwork. She was not alone. Her partner Elliot Stabler sat across her desk. Elliot looked at his partner writing.

After Olivia confessed to her partner that she was sexually assaulted, he noticed that her behavior change a little. She was less jumpy. But, every time she needed to question a suspect, she took her distance afraid that that person might harm her. That was not the worst. After both detectives knew that five inmates escaped from jail specially two dangerous rapists, Elliot started to protect his partner more and more to the point where he needed to see her open her apartment door and close it. That was the only way he knew she was ok.

"Hey, Liv. What are you going to do tomorrow night?" he asked hoping she didn't have any plans.

"Not a thing. Why do you ask?" she commented.

Elliot started to see Olivia in another way…for him she was more than his partner and friend. But, was that a good thing? After all he was a father of four kids, but that didn't stop him. He was more than sure that he was falling. Oh, yes he was falling for her and nobody else.

"Because, I am going out and I don't have a companion. So, would you like to go with me?" her big brown eyes focused on her partner. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_Is he inviting me out?" _she thought. Her heartbeat began to beat faster. She prayed that she was the only person hearing it. "I'd love to Elliot," she answered with a big smile in her face showing off her white teeth to the male detective.

The water kept falling faster and harder in the windows of the small police department. Fortunately it was time to go home. Olivia stood up from her chair taking her jacket and keys, her heels were the only sound in the building. She looked at her partner one last time. "Bye Elliot," Elliot smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow night at 8 O'clock," he simply said.

She walked downstairs to her car not knowing that a pair of dark and evil eyes was looking at her. The person hid behind a big trash container in the alley that was next to the department. He wanted to go and touch her, to feel his skin against hers, and his lips on hers.

Olivia felt somebody was watching her. She hurried to her car and opened the door locking the doors. She introduced the key in the ignition and turned the key but to her surprise it was not working.

"What's wrong with this car?" she said out loud waiting for an answer but the only answer she received was pure silence. She kept trying and trying for another five minutes until she gave up and decided it was best to walk. Her apartment was not near the department but she knew she wasn't going to ask Elliot. She opened the door of her car and stepped out and to her luck the rain became worse than the beginning. It was like this storm had something against her.

The cold wind blew against her face and the rain started to penetrate her clothes. She shivered and started to walk but stop feeling no more water in her hair or clothes.

"You forgot to take a shower?" Elliot playfully asked her chuckling. She tried to look mad but she just couldn't pretend something she was not to. She just punched his arm.

"Very funny, Elliot. My car doesn't want to take me home so I don't have another choice but walk," Elliot took her arm and did not let her go.

"Are you out of your mind? You are not going to walk with this weather and I don't want you to get sick. You have a date tomorrow night with me remember? I do not want to see _my _date with a running nose and coughing every five seconds," making emphasis in the word "my".

"Elliot, you don't have to, really?" she tried to convince him.

"Come on Liv, you would've done the same thing for me?" she pretended like she was not that good of a friend and with a playful tune in her voice she said.

"No, I wouldn't," he chuckled hearing her response.

"Yes, you would," he shot back.

"Wouldn't," a smile forming in her lips.

"Would," until both detectives couldn't stop it and they laugh. Once they stopped laughing both partners stay there under the umbrella that Elliot had in his hand staring at each others eyes not saying a word. The street felt that it was shrinking around them that is until Olivia spoke.

"So, are you going to take me home? Or are you going to stay here under the rain?"

"I am going to take you home. Let's go," he walked protecting her from the rain until he open the passenger door and let her in with the umbrella protecting her from the water. He closed the door until he saw she was in a comfortable position. He then ran to open his door and throwing the umbrella to the back seat he put the car in gear and took Olivia to her apartment.

Behind the big trash container stood a mysterious man looking at the car disappear in the distance. "I'm back Olivia and this time, you are going to be mine and nobody else,"

********

Once they arrived to Olivia's apartment Elliot noticed that the rain stopped and so he got out of the car and opened his partner's door. She was going too stepped out of the car but stop looking at one of the mirrors. A car passed so fast that the water that was stuck in the pavement made its way against Elliot and in a matter of seconds Elliot was wet from head to toe.

Olivia tried desperately not to laugh looking at her partner all wet. She got out of the car with the help of Stabler. They got into the elevator and waited a few seconds. The door from the elevator open and Olivia took her keys out of her purse. She opened her door but Elliot stayed outside.

"Elliot, come on in. You need to change. You are not going all wet to your apartment," she told Elliot, since he was no longer with Kathy and living with her. He had to move to an apartment.

Elliot stepped in and Olivia excused going for clothes for her partner. Minutes later she returned with a large t-shirt and some sweat pants that she bought for her uncle. Unfortunately, the pants were too tight for her uncle. And so she handed those pants to her partner.

Elliot took the shirt from her hands and took the wet one off revealing her muscular arms and his chest. Olivia tried to concentrate on the floor but it was impossible. He looked…he looked so good without a shirt on. _"Come on Olivia, snap out of it," _she told herself.

"The bathroom is in the next to my room," She told him knowing that he was going to change his pants. Too bad he couldn't change there in front of her.

Quickly Olivia moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She made a quick soup; she set the table and poured the hot soup in two bowls. Once Elliot change and opened the door from the bathroom the smell of soup hit him. He walked to the kitchen and saw Olivia washing a glass.

"Oliva, you shouldn't have…" but Olivia cut him off.

"Of course I should. You gave me a ride home. Now, you better stop talking and eat because if not I swear I'll arrest you," he did not say a thing and ate the soup. After finishing the soup, Olivia took the bowls and was going to wash them but Elliot stop her and told her it was time for him to do something.

Olivia yawned and sat in the sofa. In the meantime Elliot washed the two bowls. "Liv, don't forget that tomorrow you have a date with me," he told his partner but Olivia did not respond.

He moved to see why Olivia was so quiet and he saw her there asleep in the sofa. He picked her up gently from the sofa and took her to her bedroom. He then placed her in the bed and covered her petite body with the sheets. He stayed there staring at her. God she looked so beautiful. Elliot leaned letting his lips brushed her forehead. "Sleep well, Liv" and without making a sound he got out of her apartment and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The return**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: Sorry for this short chapter.**

The sunrays made their way into the dark room providing some light. Detective Olivia Benson slept in her bed that is until the sunrays gently caressed her face. Her big brown eyes opened and quickly notice that she was in her bedroom and not in the sofa sleeping. _"Where's Elliot?"_ she thought. She stood up and with sleepy eyes walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She stepped into the shower and turned the faucets until hot water attacked her whole body.

The steamed quickly filled the room but that didn't stop her to enjoy a few moments in the shower. After thirty minutes she decided it was time to finish. She wrapped a towel around her body and another one around her chestnut hair that stopped in her shoulders. She then moved to the mirror and with her hand wiped away the steamed. She stayed there a few minutes contemplating her face.

Somehow Elliot popped up in her mind and her cheeks changed to a pink color. Why was she feeling different around him? Was she in love with her partner? No…That was crazy. She couldn't be in love. For god's sake the man was married…_was_…that word meant past, right? But…But he had four kids. He wasn't interested in her…was he? Then why in the world did he invite her tonight to god knows where. After all he was divorced but still she felt she was intervening with Elliot's family.

Olivia realized that she was still with a towel around her body and another one in her hair. She opened the door of her bathroom and walked to her closet to see what she was going to wear now and tonight. She kept going through her clothes until she found something comfortable to wear. After changing she moved to the kitchen to eat some fruits and to watch some T.V.

****8:00 p.m.****

Elliot looked in the mirror trying to do his tie. After struggling with his tie Elliot walked out of the door ready to pick up his partner.

********

Olivia took the black dress out of her closet and without wasting any time she put the dress on. The dress was strapless defining her figure and showing her legs. Her hair was down like a cascade of small curls. Her ears had some diamond earrings and a necklace to match with it. Her right hand had a small diamond ring and her left wrist had a bracelet. Finally, she wore silver heels.

She looked in the mirror and applied some pink pale gloss to her lips. And then she heard the doorbell. She hurried to the door. Her heart rate increase and her hands were beginning to shake. She opened the door but to her surprise nobody was there. She looked down and saw an enormous bouquet of red roses.

A smile formed in her lips, she took the roses inside her apartment and looked for the small card that was hidden between the red flowers. But no card was hid in the flowers!

The fear was starting to fill her entire body. Suddenly, her phone rang making her jump, she moved to the kitchen and took the phone in her hand placing it on her ear.

"Hello," she said waiting for the other person to answer.

A male voice greeted her and said: "I'm back Olivia and this time you'll be mine. Oh, by the way that black dress that you are wearing makes you look so sexy. I can't wait to see you, to smell your beautiful hair, to kiss your lips and to feel your skin against mine" and after that the line went dead.

The phone slipped out of her hands hitting the floor and her eyes grew wide, she didn't know what to do. She hurried to her bedroom and took her gun out of a cabinet that was next to the bed. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks listening to someone screaming outside her apartment, it sounded like a male voice screaming for help until she heard a shot being fired.

Olivia ran outside with gun in hand, she opened the door slowly and saw blood in the floor. Not a body just blood. She kneeled down letting her fingertips touched the reddish liquid noticing that it was not real but it was too late. A man ran behind her and put a cloth in her mouth. The world around her became black and was spinning around so fast. _"Elliot! Elliot I need you!"_ her mind yelled for her partner. After struggling with her attacker she gave up and passed out in the arms of that stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Kary G.**

Elliot got out of his car, his hands were becoming sweaty and his voice was beginning to fade away. He was so excited to see his partner, he stepped into the elevator and hurried to her apartment but stopped taking out his gun looking at the "blood" in the floor.

"Olivia," he called her but nobody answer. He approached the blood and noticed that it was not real. He took out his cell phone and called Capt. Cragen.

"Elliot, what's up?" the captain greeted him.

"Captain, we have a problem," Elliot told him.

"What kind of problem?" he asked knowing that it was not going to be good.

"Olivia's been kidnapped," Elliot replied.

********

Olivia tried to open her eyes but the dizziness that she felt in that moment was not letting her. She tried to sit up but couldn't feeling too weak, she tried to open her eyes one last time but it was no use. The only thing she knew in that moment was that she was lying in a bed and that one of her wrists were handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Great! Just great" she muttered under her breath. She searched her hair desperately for some hairpins. She kept searching until she felt a hairpin clipped in her hair. She took the small hair accessory in her hand but the hairpin slipped out of her hand and fell under the bed, slowly Olivia kneeled down letting her fingers searched for the hairpin but stopped hearing voices approaching to her room. She quickly jump to the bed and closed her eyes pretending she was asleep.

The door open and a man walked in looking at the detective sleeping. "You look so beautiful," he said leaning down and smelling her hair. Olivia tried not to make a sound, she knew that voice. "Once you wake up, I guarantee you we'll have a good time together," and with that he walked out of the room.

Olivia opened her eyes and once again searched for the hairpin in the floor. Her fingers felt the hairpin on the floor. She took it in her hand and began to work on those handcuffs. After trying for minutes, her left wrist was free. She looked at the floor and saw her heels and her purse. She ran to her purse and open it up taking out a small cell phone. She pushed a button and searched wildly for her partner's phone.

********

After discovering what had happen to his partner. Elliot returned to the police department looking for some kind of clue that could lead him to where Olivia was. His hands moved the pile of paperwork that was on the female detective's desk. His frustration was getting the best of him, he needed to find her!

"Damn it!" Elliot yelled throwing Olivia's paperwork to the floor. His fingers passed through his dark hair. "Olivia, where are you?" he asked out loud waiting for a miracle to happen.

"We'll find her Elliot," Fin told Elliot. Suddenly, both men were interrupted by Elliot's phone. He looked at the small screen and saw 'Olivia's calling'.

"Munch, its Olivia traced the call," Elliot ordered him. Munch quickly connected the phone to the computer and with signals told Elliot to take the call.

"Elliot, help me!" Olivia's voice made Elliot hold the cell phone tight to his ear.

"I will Liv, I will. Do you know where you are? Do you know who kidnapped you?" Elliot tried to calm the hysteric detective.

"No, I don't know where I am. And the person who kidnapped me is Lowell Harris. You have to come for me! You don't know what he's capable of!" Olivia's voice broke down in uncontrollable sobs. Elliot held the phone so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"He's not going to harm you and.." But, Olivia cut him off.

"Elliot someone's coming. I have to go." She hung up and ran to bed placing the cell phone under her pillow.

Lowell walked in the room and looked at Olivia sitting in bed. "I see you are awake. I missed you baby," he said approaching Olivia in bed and kissing her neck. She pushed him and tried to run to the door but he took her foot pulling her to him and she fell losing her balance.

He placed his weight on top of her and started to ran his hands through her feet and then up to her leg. She tried to scream but he stopped her from screaming covering her mouth with his hand.

She bit one of his fingers making Lowell take away his hand. "Ouch! You stupid slut!" he yelled in pain.

"Let me go! Help! Somebody help me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs but nobody was coming. "No!" she yelled once again when she saw that Lowell was taking his pants off.

"Please don't do it!" she cried and begged him.

"You're begging me?" Lowell said pretending to be amazed. "I can't believe a detective is begging me! The only thing that you have to do is cooperate with me that's all," he told Olivia laughing and forcing her to the bed tearing off her dress, leaving her there just with her underwear.

"NO!" she yelled again. Her mind screamed for her partner. _'Elliot please save me!'_

********

"Munch, did you find a location?" Elliot questioned his friend just as the whole department looked at Munch.

"Yes, let's go for Liv," The three detectives and Capt. Cragen ran out of the department.

********


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 4.**

Olivia fought with Lowell but she couldn't save herself from him. She kicked him again and again but it seems like she was losing strength. But that didn't stop her from fighting him. Olivia punched his jaw sending me backwards and that gave her a few seconds to not reach for the door but for the window. She was determined to jump but Lowell search for his gun in his holster but his gun was not there!

"Looking for this," Olivia said pointing his gun to his head.

"You can't kill me and you know it," his voice cold reply to her sending chills down her spine.

"You sure about that?" Olivia's hand was shaking so badly. But, what was she shaking? Why couldn't she kill this man? What was stopping her? Lowell stood up and took her in a bear hug making Olivia dropped the gun. She was in shape but she knew she was not that flexible to raise her foot up to his face.

Suddenly, someone pound at the entrance and then there was a yell telling the other four fugitives to lie on the ground. That voice was Cragen's voice. That meant one thing. Elliot was here!

"Olivia!" Lowell could hear Elliot's voice calling to his partner. Olivia tried to free herself from Lowell's hold but he held her tight against him. Lowell was getting angry and there was only one way to stop here. He took a knife and put the small artifact in her throat.

Elliot ran to the second and only room in that house. Elliot opened the door and saw Lowell with Olivia. "Detective Stabler, put the gun down or she'll die!" Lowell ordered to the male detective.

"Let her go. You can get out of here and be free just let my partner go," Elliot pleaded Lowell.

"Do you think I'm stupid to let her go?" Lowell laughed. "Why Olivia? Don't you love me?" Lowell whispered near her ear waiting for an answer but Olivia didn't answer back.

"Lowell. I-I," Olivia stammered. The words got stuck in her throat.

"I know. I know you can't. Well, guess what? YOU HAVE TO!" he yelled at her kissing her neck and lips hungrily. He looked like he was possessed by an animal.

"Please Lowell. Pl-Please let me go," the tears fell down her face. Elliot wanted to jump at that bastard and kill him but what about his partner? Fin and Munch walked to where Elliot was. Lowell seeing the other male detectives held Olivia tighter and yelled at them.

"Drop those guns or she dies. I swear I'll kill her!" Lowell needed to get out of there. If he didn't hide or run he knew that his next stop was jail. "I'm so sorry Olivia," Lowell kissed her hair.

"But if you can be mine, you'll have to die," His hand moved quickly to her abdomen and stabbed her taking the knife out of her body. She gasped feeling the cold knife go inside of her. Lowell was going to run but Munch and Fin caught him. Elliot kneeled next to his partner taking his sweater and ripping a piece of the fabric apart and putting pressure to her wound.

"Elliot, Why it's so cold in here?" the tears ran faster down her face and the fear was evident in her eyes.

"Liv, honey. You have to hang in there, ok? The ambulance will be here in a few seconds. Stay with me Olivia!" Elliot yelled at her when he noticed that her eyes were closing.

"I…can't…Elliot. I…love…you," those three words got out of her lips barely as a whisper. She couldn't fight it anymore. "I…I'm…sorry," The female detective said closing her eyes

welcoming the peaceful darkness.

"Oliva! Olivia!" Elliot yelled and shook his partner trying desperately to make her eyes open, but she didn't open them.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 5**

**St. Vincent's Hospital Manhattan**

The door from the hospital swung open. Paramedics talked all at once running through the halls of the enormous hospital trying to save Olivia Benson's life.

"Sir, you'll have to wait here," a nurse told Elliot putting a hand in his shoulder. He was determined to go inside but if it wasn't for Cragen that was there with him...

"Elliot, you heard her. We have to wait here. We did our job, let the doctors do theirs," Elliot didn't say a word. He just stared to those doors praying for his partner. He turned around looking at his boss.

"I need some fresh air," he lied to Cragen and walked out of the hospital. Once Elliot was out of the hospital immediately he looked for his car key and drove to the Police Department.

****Police Department****

Elliot got out of his car as and noticed Munch getting out of a police car. Elliot figured that Fin was inside that car with Lowell. He walked and stopped at the back door and opened it looking straight at Lowell. Elliot grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the pavement.

Lowell was going to run but Elliot punched him directly to the face and kicked his right leg. Lowell yelled in pain dropping to the floor. Munch and Fin immediately removed Elliot away from Lowell "Did that hurt? Well guess what you son of a bitch that's not compare to what Olivia felt when you try to kill and rape her," Elliot told Lowell.

"You assaulted an officer!" he fired back at Elliot.

"An officer? Come on Lowell, you can do better than that. If something happens to Olivia. I swear to god you better run and hide because if I find you. I swear I'll kill you with my own hands!" Elliot yelled at him leaving to the hospital.

"I'm going to file a report against him!" he told to Munch and Fin. Fin looked at Lowell and laughed at him. "What's so funny detective?" Lowell questioned Fin.

"You know what's the funny 'Officer Lowell' is that I didn't see a thing of what just happened here. Did you Munch?" Fin asking Munch.

"No I didn't, Detective Tutola," Munch told Fin taking Lowell inside the small police department.

****Later that day****

"Are you two here for Detective Olivia Benson?" A tall, white man with big and green eyes questioned the two males that were in the waiting area.

"Yes. I'm Detective Stabler. I'm Detective Benson's partner and this is Capt. Cragen," Elliot answered the doctor question.

"Hello Detective. I'm Dr. Martinez, I've been treating Detective Benson condition," Dr. Martinez announced to the two males.

"The knife didn't penetrate any organ. Fortunately, I managed to stop the bleeding just in time. I don't know how she survived. She was lucky not to have a hemorrhage. In other words she'll be fine"

Elliot's face turned to pale to his normal color. He wanted to jump and celebrate with his boss and the doctor but didn't do anything barely able to hold his emotions. Elliot looked at the doctor. "Can we see her?" he asked.

"Yes, you can see her detective. Just one at a time," he answered the detective's question.

Elliot was going to run but turned to see his boss not sure what to do at that moment.

"It's ok Elliot," Capt. Cragen simply said. The male detective smiled at his boss and walked to his partner room.

********

Elliot opened the door slowly afraid that his partner was going to wake up. He stayed a few minutes looking at Olivia. Her beautiful body hooked to a machine checking her vital signs. He took a chair and placed it next to Olivia's bed letting his hand touch her cheek.

"Hello, Liv," Elliot whispered at her. "I know you can't talk but I know you can hear me. You know when Lowell held you against him I just felt the need to tear him apart. You didn't deserve what he did to you. But, all that counts right now is that you are safe and away from him," Elliot looked at his watch and remembered that Cragen was outside waiting for him. He didn't want to go and leave her alone. He stood up and kissed her forehead. It took all of his willpower not to kiss her lips. After a few minutes of just staring at her he left her room.

****A weeks later****

Elliot knocked on her partner's room. "Come on in," he heard her voice filled the room and without wasting any time he opened the door.

"Hello Elliot," she greeting him with a smile.

"Hey, Liv. How are you feeling?" he needed to ask giving her a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

She looked at him and pretended not to hear him. "Wow! Chocolates. I've been here for a week and suddenly you brought a box of yummy chocolates. To be honest that box is huge I don't know if I'll be able to eat those without some help," she said chuckling.

"I'll help you with those. But, you didn't answer my question," his gaze was heavy on her.

"I feel great," she replied.

"Yes physically. But, what about emotionally?" he questioned once again.

"I-I've had some nightmares but no more than that. Elliot I feel fine really I just want to get out of these four walls around me, please?" she pleaded him.

"I'll sign the release papers if that's what you want." Olivia nodded her head.

"Yes. I'd love to go home and relax," she told him.

"You'll relax. But, remember you owe me a date," and with that Elliot got out of the room leaving the detective with a smile in her lips and her heart pounding wildly and loudly.

********


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did! The song that I used is "The Power of Love" by Celine Dion. Changing the subject, I can't wait for the new season of "Law & Order: SVU" And one more thing…Mariska [Hargitay] get well. All your fans look forward to watch you in the new season of "Law & Order SVU"

****Police Department****

Elliot knew that it was time for his partner to have fun. He needed to erase those images of her head specially those that included Lowell in it. After thinking of different things to say Elliot finally blurted out. "Liv, remember you owe me a date," He smiled when he noticed Olivia move her face away so he couldn't see she was blushing. He knew it. It was like telepathy to them, like they could "read" each other minds by just looking straight to the eye. He could feel what or how she was feeling by just touching her hand. It was..it was nothing more than love.

"I do owe you a date," she replied barely able to control the emotions that was feeling in her whole body in that moment.

"So, I'll pick you up today at 8 o'clock. But, I'll escort you to your apartment and…" Olivia cut him off.

"Elliot Stabler, you are one stubborn son of a bitch," She said laughing at him when she saw him grinned.

"So what? You love me that way, don't you?" he asked planting a kiss in her cheek. The moment Elliot kissed Olivia, his nose detected a delicious smell of cinnamon in her neck and that made him wonder. _"I hope her cheek and neck are not the only part of her that has that beautiful essence"_

Her heart started to pound loudly and she swore in her mind that her hands were shaking but he didn't seem to notice that. She wished he didn't have to go, she wished for him to stay there smelling her skin for hours until he drowned in that beautiful smell she had. Olivia cleared her throat and finally Elliot separate from her.

The silence between them was uncomfortable until Olivia spoke. "Ok, in that case let's go," and both detectives climbed into their respective cars putting them on gear and heading to Olivia's apartment.

****Olivia's apartment****

Olivia got out of her car and searched inside her coat for the keys. Elliot stayed there waiting for her to find the keys. Olivia felt his gaze hard on her. Elliot's gaze was like a thousand knifes cutting her but those knifes were not filled with hate or any other feeling but lust and love. "Elliot, you can go now," Olivia told him.

"I can't go, not until you climb those stairs, open that door and closed it behind you. Then I'll go," His voice was determined.

"I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself," Olivia felt like she had a babysitter and every time she tried to do something outside her apartment like looking for her keys, she couldn't help but feel overprotected and that made her feel like she was showing weakness.

Elliot got out of his car and approached to his partner. "Olivia, I won't go until I see you inside your apartment,"

"You don't need to treat me like I'm 10 years old," she fired back this time a little upset. But, Elliot pretended not to hear her.

"Olivia, please do as I say," his voice soft and low near her ear sending chills down her spine. She was as stubborn as he was. She tried to walk away from him but he caught her wrist in his hand. She felt his hold strong and knew in that instant that he was not going to let her go until she did what she was told to do. But, honestly Olivia didn't like to be ordered around.

She was getting ticked off and so she didn't think it twice and decided to throw a punch at his face but Elliot was quick enough taking her fist in his other hand and at the same time pulling her against him. His arms had her petite body tight against him. Olivia's heart pound loudly when she felt his breath caressing her neck. Finally she gave up.

"Ok, if you want to see me climb the damn stairs or if you want to come with me and see that I am ok…then do it," the moment she said those words she felt his hand releasing her wrist.

After Elliot saw that Olivia was inside her apartment. He left but before he left he looked at her partner and leaned down until his lips were a few inches away from her ear and with a calm and soft voice he said: "I'm sorry for doing what I did but I don' want to loose you…" and with that he left.

Olivia closed the door from her apartment and moved to the kitchen trying to erase the words that her partner said to her. She couldn't help but smile and once again her heartbeat increase. Why was she feeling this way? She couldn't be in love, Could she? I mean she had a busy schedule and the word relationship and love was not one in her busy days. Why couldn't she accept that she was falling madly in love with her partner? But, again another feeling invade her senses. Fear…the fear of seeing her with a man. She was a detective and she was tough and down-to- earth woman. She just couldn't be in a relationship especially with her partner of years. Was that fair? Was falling in love fair?

Questions and question kept hitting her mind and that wasn't taking her anywhere but instead a headache was starting to attack her head. She tried to clean the kitchen but she just couldn't after all the kitchen was not that dirty. She then walked to her room looking for something to wear…what could she possibly wear tonight? Her eyes kept looking through her blouses and dress pants, skirts, dresses until she found the perfect piece of clothing to wear.

Her hands took the dress carefully out of her closet and gently put the piece on the bed. Her eyes traveled from the top of the dress to the bottom. It was beautiful; her stomach did a few flips, just having the thought of her partner seeing her in a dress.

Olivia played with her hands and her gaze fixed on the clock. It was 1 O'clock. She took some accessories that she was going to wear and also a shoe box. She left the room and started to clean part of her apartment waiting impatiently for the time to come.

****8:00 p.m.****

The dress was not too short for her, the color of the dress was ivory and the material of what the dress was made was silk, instead of straight spaghetti stripes the dress was in a 'V' and in the middle had a small but a beautiful pink hibiscus Hawaiian flower. That kind of style went with her perfectly; the shoes were the same color as the dress almost like a pearl-ivory kind of color. Her hair was long and straight down to her shoulders. Her ears were decorated by a small pair of diamond earrings; her neck didn't have a necklace. Her make up was simple just a powder foundation, her eyes had a soft pink and on top of that a white-silver eye shadow. Her cheeks had a soft pink same as the eyes and her lips had a pale pink. Detective Benson looked beautiful.

She contemplated herself for the second time in the mirror looking at how beautiful she was until the door bell rang. She hurried to the door and was going to open the door but instead she asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Elliot," her heartbeat increased. She took a deep breath and tried to control her emotions. Finally, her hand turned the knob of the entrance door and he saw here there standing with a beautiful dress and those big and brown eyes. God, he was melting inside!

"You look beautiful Liv," Elliot said to her.

"You look very handsome yourself," she replied to her partner's compliment.

********

Both partners walked inside the elegant restaurant. The lightning was all blue making it looked like they were in Alaska. It was absolutely beautiful. The tables were decorated too with candles and some crystal hanging out of a candle that was dancing on top of water inside a big vase. A waitress made the two detectives follow him to their table. Once they sat down they saw all the people talking, laughing and dancing.

Elliot and Olivia ate and after that they talked for a few minutes. Elliot once in a while turned to see the people that were dancing without hesitation he stood up and offered his hand to Olivia. "Shall we dance?"

Olivia didn't think it twice and took his hand. The song had ended and nobody was dancing leaving the dance floor just for the two of them. a soft melody was heard and then the powerful lyrics of the song made both partners moved slowly.

_**The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes**_

Olivia felt nervous dancing with her partner. It's was awkward but at the same time it was perfect. He felt her nervousness and held her hand tight pulling her closer to him. His gaze stayed on hers and a smile form in his lips. Olivia a little confused asked. "What?"

_**I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake**_

"Nothing it just that…I don't know having you in my arms.." God! Why was he doing this to her! Why couldn't he just say it that he loved her, that he wanted to kiss her lips, her neck and caressed her soft skin? She belongs to him and him to her. Why saying 'I love you' was so hard to say?

'_**Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can**_

_**Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
cause I am always by your side**_

Olivia smiled up at him. "I know Elliot, It's hard to explain," her gaze moved to his chest. She felt disappointed; maybe what he felt for her was just attraction and not love. But, she knew one thing and that was that she was in love with him. Why couldn't she say 'I love you' to him. She said those words when Elliot saved her from that bastard but it looks like he didn't hear her and that tear her heart.

'_**Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can**_

_**We**__**'re heading for something  
Somewhere Ive never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But Im ready to learn  
Of the power of love**_

He noticed her sudden gaze movement and with his finger, Elliot moved her chin so she can look at him straight in the eye. "Liv, I- I.." the words got stuck in his throat. She needed to get away from him. Olivia tried to break his hands around her waist but that made him only to tight his hold even more.

_**The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I cant go on  
Is light years away**_

'_**Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can**_

_**We**__**'re heading for something  
Somewhere Ive never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But Im ready to learn  
**_

Olivia felt the fear starting to fill her body. Why was she afraid of loving this man? This damn fear seemed more strong that her love for him. Tears of frustrations began to welled up in her eyes. Elliot noticed that. They kept dancing hearing the lyrics of the song. Elliot pulled her against him and kissed her passionately in the lips just as the song ended with a striking note and the applause from all the people in the restaurant.

_**Of the power of love**_

" I love you, Liv." Finally he managed to let out those words. Olivia looked at him and without wasting any time she threw herself at him, her hands around her neck planting a kiss on his lips. He caught her, she notice that her feet were not touching the floor. But, she didn't care. Even though she was frightened she knew she had him to help her overcome that fear and to give her power…the only power that he knew. The power of love.

**The End.**


End file.
